


At your service / flip zimmerman one shot

by sweeetpeach



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Blackkklansman, Flip Zimmerman - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, driver rats
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Driver Smut, Dick riding, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Fanfiction, Flip Zimmerman - Freeform, PIV Sex, Smut, acab besides flip, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetpeach/pseuds/sweeetpeach
Summary: flip zimmerman x reader one shot smut
Relationships: Adam Driver x Reader, Character X Reader - Relationship, Flip Zimmerman x Reader
Kudos: 19





	At your service / flip zimmerman one shot

Disclaimer: acab 

tags/ Cw: smut duh, cheating, slight daddy kink, unprotected sex, dick riding, rough sex, demanding flip. 

At your service 

It was a cold November night, the last remaining leaves twirling about in the air outside of your window. You shudder, flicking the blinds fully shut. You were just spooking yourself out. After all, this was your first night alone in the new house. Your long time Fiancé was currently away for work, and while you had spent plenty of nights alone at your old apartment, Colorado Springs was a very new area for you. 

You took to the kitchen, grabbing a can of cola, figuring you'd just watch some television to pass the time before bed. Mostly to fill the silence you dreaded. 

You heard a clanking noise against the window you had just been looking out of.  
"It's just a branch." You huff. Feeling a hot wave of doubt beam your forehead. 

"Please just be a branch." You repeat, covering your body with a throw blanket. 

The same clanking noise repeated itself, followed by the sound of what was seemingly footsteps outside.  
"Oh, absolutely the fuck not." You cried. 

You darted for the telephone, dialling the non-emergency number.  
The line rang about 2 times before you received a response. 

"Colorado Springs PD, Officer Zimmerman speaking." Burley, a deep voice greeted you.  
"Uh, Hey I'm (y/n). I'm alone in my home right now, and I've been hearing some weird activity. You know, coming from the outside of my home." You awkwardly say, gritting your teeth together. 

"Are you in immediate danger? Should I be contacting 911?" The unamused voice responded to you. You looked at the clock, it read 10:47 pm. This man was probably going to be off of work soon, and you were pestering him with your anxiety. Truthfully, your Fiancé should've been the one you were calling to feel safer.  
"Well, not Immediate, but I'd feel much safer if someone came and inspected my property." You whined into the phone.

"Alright, Ma'am. Can I grab a name and address?"  
You felt a tiny sense of ease, "(y/n) (y/l/n). Sixteen Pine grove Lane." You informed the officer and he told you he'd be by shortly. 

You couldn't help but wait, head ducked under a blanket, only your eyes peering from the top to the doorway. "C'mon," You sighed. 

A sudden beam of blue and red lights shone into your living room, dancing off of the shadows of the trees outside. 

"Finally."

A few moments had passed, you could tell the officer had been walking around your property with his flashlight. You were still nervous nonetheless, patiently waiting for him to tell you everything was OK.

*BANG* 

A loud thud came from the front door, resulting in a string of curses to leave your mouth. 

"So sorry! I missed a step." A muffled voice announced, it was Officer Zimmerman.  
You took a deep breath, easing your nerves once again. You opened the door to greet him.  
"Fuck. You scared the shit out of me, Officer." 

There stood a tall, dark-haired scruffy-looking man in flannel. Gun holster fastened around his shoulders. He was extremely good looking.  
"I'm sorry, I guess the best way to calm someone down isn't to scare them even more," He chuckled, staring down at you, in nothing but a pair of pyjama shorts and a thin blouse, fabric dainty enough to outline your nipples just enough. 

"And please, Call me Flip." He extended his arm out to shake hands. 

You declined his offer and invited him in, instead.  
"I'm (y/n), but you knew that. Would you like some tea, Flip?" You generously offer. 

Flip wasted no time in obliging, he was already checking out the decor of your home.  
"So there were no monsters outside, I take it?" You jokingly ask, partially joking***

"None that I could see, Sweetheart." Flip assured you, running a hand through his hair. 

"Can I smoke in here?" He asks, placing his cigarette between his perfectly plush and pink lips. You nod, stirring the tea. "Sugar?" You motion towards the cup. 

Flip opened the torch lighter, igniting his smoke. "Have any honey, Honey?" He smiled.

"Very funny, I'm engaged, though. And yes, I do." Though his words were trivial, you still couldn't help but be annoyed by it. He was sickeningly charming. 

Flip took an inhale off his cigarette, pursing his lips over the paper.  
'Oh to be that cigarette' you thought. Gazing at Flip, you had forgotten how much you were steeping his teabag. 

"Hey, Miss, I don't mean to be picky, but the tea will be far too strong for me if you don't quit while you're ahead." Flip laughed, a hoarse chuckle coming out as he blew out his smoke. 

You snapped out of your naughty thoughts with Flips' harsh reminder. As well as the painstaking fact that you were practically drooling over this stranger, while your Fiancé was off doing his Job.  
"Oh, sorry." You coyly spoke.  
"Is there anything bothering you, Miss?" Flip stepped closer, he ashed his cigarette into the tray you kept on your kitchen island. 

'Fuck, he must've caught on to the fact I was thinking about him' You thought, cheeks reddened. 

"Maybe I should get going?" He added. 

"Oh, sure, maybe that's a good idea." You gulped. 

Flip started towards your door, you following suit behind him. 

"Glad I could be of service to you tonight, Ma’am." He said.  
"Wait!"  
You blurted, knowing you'd have to make a pretty damn good excuse as to why this stranger, who was a police officer mind you, couldn't leave your home quite yet. 

He approached you once again. "Maybe you'd feel safer if I spent the night?" A smile peeked through the corner of his lip. His facial hair complimenting it so well.

"I think that may help, just a little." You pouted, seeing his large frame step even closer. 

"So do I, Sweetheart." His gaze was locked on yours, he smelled of stale smoke and a burley cologne, in what felt like a poor attempt at covering the smoke smell. 

Before you could speak again, his lips were softly greeting yours. 

You decided to kiss him back, forgetting the pep talk you had given yourself moments ago in the kitchen. "Been wanting to do that since I first walked in, Sweetheart." He cooed, voice soft and slow like the honey he asked for. 

You felt a throbbing sensation in your sex at his words, wishing for more. 

"Oh, Flip." You whispered, pulling him in closer, this stranger, was somehow the most comforting thing you held in awhile. 

He began kissing you once again, trailing sloppy love bites down your neck, moving the thin fabric of your blouse to gain access to your shoulder. "You're gorgeous." He spoke. 

You pined at the flannel he was wearing, hoping to see what was under it. At this point, there was no stopping now. His jeans crafted to his body perfectly, accentuating his budge. You let out a soft moan as you felt his arm snake up your shirt, hands caressing your breasts ever so softly. "Flip, please." 

"Please what, sweetheart?" He teased, using his other hand to play with the waistband of your shorts. You shivered at his actions.

"Please, Touch me." You were breathy, needy as ever. 

Flip chuckled, picking you up and taking your body over to your couch. "Hmm." He smiled, pulling your shorts down, inspecting your now exposed cunt. "No panties." He took his lip between his teeth, whilst unbuttoning his flannel. 

His body was fit, shoulders broad. A trail of black hair from his navel to his belt. You looked at him delectably. 

Flip placed a long finger on your wet slit, pooling the juices around with his fingers before spreading your lips. "Aching for me, are ya, Sweetheart?" He had this smug look on your face. You clenched. Flip's thumb began massaging your clit, his middle finger toying with your entrance. You were spasming under him, igniting at his touch. He dipped two large fingers in your hole, stretching it as he saw fit. You shot your head back, "Fuckk, mhmm, Flip!" 

"You won't be cummimg on my fingers tonight, baby." He growled in your ear, ripping his fingers out of you. You were a moaning mess at the loss of his contact. 

You drenched him. "Goodness. So fuckin' filthy." He groaned, sucking you off of his own fingers. "You taste exquisite." 

Flip unbuckled his belt, throwing his pants around his ankles. His erection springing up. You were intimidated by his size. You were intimidated by everything, honestly. 

"Get on me," He ordered, sitting down on the couch. 

You examined him in this position, how gorgeous he was, all of that waiting for you. 

You propped yourself on his lap, glazing your soaking cunt over his exposed cock. This had Flip weak, his large hands digging into the flesh of your ass.  
"Fuck, just let me pound you, Sweetheart."

You were drooling, obeying him you positioned him at your entrance. His palms guiding you onto him. "Mmmhmmm oh, fuck," Your eyes rolled back as you felt him sliding in. 

He allowed for a moment of adjustment before gripping you mean, thrusts painful and plenty. You were practically gushing for him. Attempting to bounce on him, feeling his base as your pussy touched him. "That's it, baby." He coached, speeding up. 

"Ride Daddy's cock, Sweets." He groaned. 

You gasped, hands darting to your nipples, stimulating each to your liking. 

"So desperate to Cum." He grabbed your wrists, forcing them away from your tits. 

"I want you to, but from my cock alone." He grinned. 

'Easier said than done.' You thought. No man had ever been able to achieve this with you.  
Flip wasn't every other man though, not even your fiancé was able to get you this excited. You were putty in his hands. 

"What did I say?" He asks, gripping your hips, holding you down on his cock.  
"T-to c-cum from only your c-cock." You were fighting back your orgasm, unwilling to give him that satisfaction so quickly.

Flip growled, pounding into your mercilessly. "Cum for me, sweetheart." He guided, slamming with each thrust. 

You were unable to hold it back any longer, moaning over him. Feeling your high in your stomach. 

"It's okay to let yourself go, love." He whispered. 

You clenched around him, walls gushing. "Flip, uh, I'm cumming, fuckk, oh god." Your speech slurred, releasing around him. 

"Good girl." He kissed your forehead, letting you come down before he gave his last few thrusts. "Can I c-" "Please" you interrupt him. 

Flip groans, squeezing your thighs tightly, cursing loudly as he filled you. The twitching of his cock and the pressure of his load was enough to send you over the edge once more. 

"Ugh, Oh, fuckin' Christ." Flip uttered, pulling his cum soaked Dick out of you.

You both collapsed on one another, indulging in the moments after. "Glad to be of your service, tonight, Ma'am." He joked, pressing a kiss to your sweaty forehead. 

_______________________________________________________________________


End file.
